1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide gate nozzle or valve for metallurgical vessels, in particular, a slide gate valve having a slide valve housing fastened to a melt-containing vessel, with a frame supported on two sets of rollers and having an opening provided in the housing bottom for passage of the rollers therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Technology
International Application WO88/01211 discloses a known slide gate valve in which the frame may be moved by a drive unit into a position outside the closed state, so the plate may be removed. According to the known slide gate valve, one of the two sets of rollers enters a depressed bearing trough, thus relieving the pressure applied to the slide in the operating position. The frame can then be released from the drive unit and after pivoting the frame, the used plate may be replaced.